idleheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
Events is a function accessible directly from the home screen of the game. In addition to the Login Bonus event, different events are held each week, one event or more at the time. There is no event calendar, so while it is impossible to reliably determine what event comes next, it is possible to predict the next event as there are typically four weeks between each of the same event. Login Bonus Event The Login Bonus is no classic event but it's recurring monthly for every player. For the first 30 days and every month afterwards, players can get a reward every day for checking in. The days logged in do not need to be consecutive. The calendar will carry on from when it was stopped. In the game, it is organised into a 5x6 grid, as it is presented below. } ! style="width: 8%" | Day 2 | style="width: 12%" | 1x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 3 | style="width: 12%" | 150x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 4 | style="width: 12%" | 1x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 5 | style="width: 12%" | 150x |- ! Day 6 | 200x ! Day 7 | ⅕ ! Day 8 | 150x ! Day 9 | 1x ! Day 10 | 150x |- ! Day 11 | 150x ! Day 12 | ⅕ ! Day 13 | 200x ! Day 14 | 1x ! Day 15 | 150x |- ! Day 16 | 150x ! Day 17 | ⅕ ! Day 18 | 150x ! Day 19 | 1x ! Day 20 | 200x |- ! Day 21 | 150x ! Day 22 | ⅕ ! Day 23 | 150x ! Day 24 | 150x ! Day 25 | ⅕ |- ! Day 26 | 200x ! Day 27 | 150x ! Day 28 | 150x ! Day 29 | 200x ! Day 30 | 5x |} At the end of the first month, players receive a total of 3100x , 4x , 1x , 1x and a full set of red equipment. The reward table of the following months differ from the first month's, but it's always the same, except for the free 5-Star hero. } ! style="width: 8%" | Day 2 | style="width: 12%" | 30x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 3 | style="width: 12%" | 30x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 4 | style="width: 12%" | 10x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 5 | style="width: 12%" | 30x |- ! Day 6 | 30x ! Day 7 | 1x ! Day 8 | 30x ! Day 9 | 100x ! Day 10 | 10x |- ! Day 11 | 30x ! Day 12 | 30x ! Day 13 | 30x ! Day 14 | 30x ! Day 15 | 10x |- ! Day 16 | 30x ! Day 17 | 150x ! Day 18 | 1x ! Day 19 | 30x ! Day 20 | 30x |- ! Day 21 | 10x ! Day 22 | 30x ! Day 23 | 30x ! Day 24 | 30x ! Day 25 | 30x |- ! Day 26 | 30x ! Day 27 | 10x ! Day 28 | 30x ! Day 29 | 200x ! Day 30 | 2x |} At the end of any other month after the first one, you'll receive a total of 930x , 4x , 60x 4 Star Hero Shards and one 5-Star hero. Please note, that you don't get 5 Star Hero Shards (as shown in the table). This is just a placeholder for the different champions you'll receive. The following table shows you which free 5-Star hero you receive depending on the month. Heroic Summon Event The Heroic Summon Event is a self explainable event. The player have to summon heroes via to reach the rewards from the event. For getting all prices of a Heroic Summon Event you will have to summon round about 550 heroes. Summons with and will not count. Prophet Summon Event The Prophet Summon Event is nearly the same like the Heroic Summon Event. The player have to summon heroes via to reach the rewards from the event. For getting all prices of this Event you will have to use round about 120 Prophet Orbs. Replacing a hero with the help of will not count. Militants Event The Militants event is pretty self explainable. You'll get points for every victory in Crystal Crown League or Trail Of The Champions and receive rewards for different stages of gathered points. For getting all prices of this event you will have to invest round about 300 to 350 . If you complete every single stage you'll receive a random limited avatar for your profile. Casino Event In the Casino Event you have to spin multiple times in the Casino to receive additional rewards. For every spin you'll need one . Every spin results in one event point. For getting all prices of a Casino Event you will have to spin round about 600 times. Spins with will not count. If you're VIP 2 (or higher) you definitely should spin 10 times for 8 chips because you'll get 10 event points anyway. Fusion Event This event is the worst for newcomers and the best event for long-time players. Fusion event offers great rewards for every fusion done in the Creation circle. Since you need a ton of heroes for every fusion, you most likely won't be able to complete the different stages of the event during the first 1 - 2 times, depending on your hero luck. Normally, there are limits on fusions. These are usually 10 fusions for both 5-Star and 6-Star heroes. Tavern Quest Event The Tavern Quest Event is about completing different numbers of specific quests beginning from 4-Star till 7-Star. To complete 6-Star and 7-Star you'll need at least one 6-Star hero. Refreshing the available quests in tavern can help to get the required ones. Heroic Miracle Event While the Heroic Miracle Event you have to summon different amounts of 5-Star heroes of each faction. You normally receive two parts of orange equpiment for every stage you finish. If you complete every single task of this event you get an aditional reward like a 5-Star hero. Special events There are a few events that seem to appear randomly, but mostly on holidays or similar festivities. While these events, players have a doubled chance to summon 5-Star heroes, receive gems, special avatars or other limited things. Some examples for such events are the christmas holidays, the valentines day or the anniversary of Idle Heroes. Current events Past events ---- There are many more past events. Please expand the following area to show them all. __FORCETOC__ Category:List